heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Bear for Punishment
A Bear for Punishment is a 1951 animated Warner Bros. Looney Tunes cartoon released in 1951, featuring The Three Bears. That was the last cartoon of The Three Bears series. It was directed by Chuck Jones. The DVD extras for this cartoon include Stan Freberg reminiscing about the cartoon and reciting part of Junior Bear's poem, "My Pa", in the bear's voice; a clip of Chuck Jones stating that Papa Bear's growling, "I HATE breakfast in bed" was taken from his own experience as a father when his children would try to serve him on Father's Day. The march, "Father", performed by Junior and Ma, is a special vocal written to the tune of "Frat", a long-standing Warner cartoon staple. Plot The film begins with the bear family sleeping peacefully at home, when suddenly, the alarms of dozens of alarm clocks located on the Junyer Bear's table begin to sound, causing Pa Bear wakes up completely altered and run to try to turn them off. Junyer excited wakes up and exclaims: "Oh, boy! At last the great day has come at last! Oh, boy!". Henry (Pa Bear) asks how to stop the alarms, to what his child responds making a sign to them for they shut up and they obey. Dad gets angry and stars a clock in the face of his son. Mom replies: "But, Henry ..." Henry shouts: "Well! What do you Want!?" To which Mom replies: "It's Father's Day, Dear." Then mom and baby bear make several activities to please Dad on his day, but only cause discomfort and misery, ending with a theatrical presentation in which there are three numbers, of which the latter has a song called Let's Give a Cheer for Father. This number ends with the mother and baby Bear dressed as parents of the American homeland (George Washington and Abraham Lincoln respectively), who have dressed Henry as the Statue of Liberty and end up shooting fireworks, as an allegory of July 4th. Edited versions * The ABC version of this cartoon edits the "Let's Give a Cheer for Father" song to remove the two times Ma and Junyer Bear fire off shotguns.http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/ltcutsb.html * Nickelodeon left in the gunfire in the "Let's Give a Cheer for Father" song, but edited two scenes:http://looney.goldenagecartoons.com/ltcuts/b/ ** Early in the cartoon, when Pa is trying to shut off Junyer Bear's alarm clocks, he yells at Junyer: "How do you turn these blasted things off?!" Junyer shushes the clocks and they all stop. Rather than congratulate his son (or ask how he did that), Pa slams a clock in Junyer's face and Junyer is shown with a broken alarm clock for a face before it cuts to Ma saying: "But Henry..." ** The scene where Junyer mistakes gunpowder for pipe tobacco by misspelling it ("'G-U-N-P-O-W-D-E-R'. Duh, 'tobacco'") and congratulating himself on being a good speller ("I am a good speller, I am. C-A-T, dog. B-A-T, Rhode Island.") References External links * Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1951 films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:1950s comedy films Category:1950s American animated films Category:Chuck Jones Category:Stan Freberg Category:Bea Benaderet Category:Billy Bletcher